


My Cute Little Maid ~TsukkiHina~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cosplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Tsukishima Kei, Light Masochism, M/M, Name-Calling, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Hinata Shouyou, Top Tsukishima Kei, maid outfit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 45





	My Cute Little Maid ~TsukkiHina~ Smut

Hinata looked at himself in the full body mirror. He examined every little detail of the frilly monochrome dress as he stood in the shared walk in closet. He calmed himself down before grabbing the pink box on one of the clothing drawers. He opened the lidded box as he nervously picked up a tiny egg shaped vibrator from the plethora of toys Tsukishima had bought from him a few months ago. He slowly slided the toy inside his hole and turned it on to the lowest level. There was a small wave of pleasure running through his veins, but not enough to have him rendered down completely. He ran out the room and placed the remote control onto the dinner table for Tsukishima to see when he walks in. Hinata ran back into the bedroom to start folding the laundry from the basket on the ground. It felt like a whole hour, but it was only 10 minutes before he heard the faint sound of the main door being unlocked and opened.

"Tadaima!" Tsukishima's voice was muffled due to the bedroom door being closed. He didn't question the fact he didn't get a response and shrugged before throwing his jacket onto the couch. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a random t-shirt since he just finished practice. He walked past the dinner table, but went back to a pink object that caught his eye. The remote was finally in his possession, and he knew exactly what it did. What a naughty boy~ He thought to himself before turning the vibrator setting up. He placed the controller in his pocket before opening the bedroom door, and what he saw was immaculate. Hinata was holding onto the laundry basket for dear life, his breathing hitching, barely noticing Tsukishima at the doorway. Tsukishima lightly tapped the wooden door, making a sound to alert Hinata. His head shot up at the wooden sound and turned around to try and greet his boyfriend.

"W-welcome hoooome, m-masterr, o-or s-siiiirrr~" His words slurred by the vibrations coursing through his body. Tsukishima chuckled as he ducked down and lifted Hinata's head. His slender fingers gently touched the redhead's cheeks, his palm cradling his small chin.

"I prefer master," Tsukishima glared at Hinata, their eyes making contact. His free hand traveled its way down to Hinata's thigh and squeezed it slightly. Hinata quietly whimpered at the added pleasure, but it wasn't enough. "I think you deserve a reward for working so hard while I was gone. Getting ready for me and fixing yourself up, isn't that right my cute little maid~"

"Y-yes, master," Tsukishima leaned onto Hinata neck, leaving red marks and a trail open mouth kisses behind. The hand on the thigh found it's way to Hinata's hard on and palmed it. "Tsukkiiii~ M-masteeer~ B-beeed pleeeaseeee~"

"Do you think you've earned it?" Tsukishima smirked as he stuck two fingers into Hinata's hole, slightly moving the white panties he wore.

"Y-YES~ I-I WORKED HARD TODAY~ I WANT YOU SO BAD~" Tsukishima took his fingers out and picked Hinata up bridal style before gently pinning him to the bed. Tsukishima lifted the poofy skirt up to Hinata's chest and started to play with his thighs again. "Tsu-Tsukki~~" _slap._ Hinata slightly whimpered at the stingy feeling.

"Did I say you can call me that?" Tsukishima lifted his palm again.

"Sorry...m-master..." Tears formed in Hinata's eyes.

"Good little baby. You're so cute like this. Why don't you wear this more often?" Before Hinata could answer, Tsukishima grabbed the remote from his pocket and turned the setting up more by 3. "I'm not giving you permission to talk. So not another word unless I tell you to speak. You understand," Hinata nodded in response, afraid of what will happen if he said even a simple 'yes'. "Now you're getting it." He inserted three of his fingers into Hinata hole again, feeling the vibrations on his hand. His started pumping them in and out, taking every last breath away from Hinata's lungs. He made loud noises, but kept his mouth closed to make sure he didn't say a single word. Before he knew it, Hinata came with a silent cry, leaving a stain of white on the underside of the dress. Tsukishima laughed as he took his fingers out, turning off the vibrator and removing it too in the process. "You've earned more than enough." Tsukishima took off his shirt, pants, and boxers and threw them onto the ground. He picked Hinata up and placed him on his lap, inserting himself in the process. Hinata bit the other one's shoulder, muffling his moans. "You don't need to hold back anymore." He lifted Hinata's head and pulled him in for a sloppy, but heated kiss as he started thrusting up. Even though Hinata's noises were muffled, you could clearly understand the words he spoke into Tsukishima kiss. They pulled away from their kiss, eyes still closed and skin slapping. Their minds fogged up with lust and pleasure as they both reached their highs. Tsukishima pulled out before they both came onto the dress, calling out each other's names. They pulled each other in close, taking in short breaths until their breathing regulated back to normal, not caring about the sticky mess between them. "Any questions?" Tsukishima asked, but Hinata stayed silent, then he remembered his earlier statement. "My bad, you can speak now..." Tsukishima buried his head on Hinata's shoulder in embarrassment.

"D-did I do good for you, m-master?" The blonde lifted his head up again to place a soft kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek.

"Of course you did. You were so good for me, my cute little maid."


End file.
